Catty
Elephant Catty is one of the main characters from the 1941 Disney film, Dumbo. Catty is one of the elephants closely linked to the Elephant Matriarch. She is voiced by Sarah Sebley. Dumbo Catty is seen a little while after the movie's beginning, inside one of the circus train cars with the other elephants, plus the Matriarch. She is actually the one who gave the baby a New York district name also known as Dumbo. She sometimes spells out words like "ears" or "freak" instead of using the word. While she does not do much, she always is apart of the central gossip between the Matriarch and the other central female elephants, often the one who brings most of the dirt to the table, which can be shown as she tells everyone the news about Mrs. Jumbo being put into solitary confinement. Catty is apart of the "Pyramid of Pachyderms" act as she is the second elephant to climb on the pyramid, pulled up shortly after Prissy climbed atop the Matriarch. Some people would say that Catty seems jealous that Prissy is the closest to the Matriarch and tries to gain more favorage from her throughout the film, which can be shown as she picks on Prissy during the pyramid, calling her a "cream puff", stepping on her head and swatting another elephant at her rear before pulling him up. She is injured greatly when the pyramid collapses, seen later with a giant ice block strapped to her head, as the train leaves. She also was the one who told the news of Dumbo was made into a clown. She is seen again towards the end as Dumbo sprays her and the other elephants with peanuts. She is also apart of the final version of "When I See an Elephant Fly", sung by the main female elephants. House of Mouse Catty makes an appearance with Prissy and the Matriarch in the House of Mouse episode, Super Goof. Gallery Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-2138.jpg|Catty's prideful look. E.jpg|Catty and the other elephants Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-793.jpg|Catty and the other elephants denying being either the one expected to have a baby Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-907.jpg|Catty and the other elephants following Mr. Stork's "Happy Birthday" singing Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-913.jpg|Catty and the other elephants upset when Mr. Stork stops since he doesn't know the name of the delivered baby Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-980.jpg|Catty and the other elephants finding Dumbo cute Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1046.jpg|Catty and the other elephants cooing Dumbo Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1080.jpg|Catty and the other elephants shocked at the 1st sight of Dumbo's big ears Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-977.jpg|Giving Mrs. Jumbo's baby a district name from New York City also known as Dumbo. Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg|Catty and the other elephants laughing at her idea of renaming Mrs. Jumbo's son, Dumbo Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-2146.jpg|Revealing to the girls that Mrs. Jumbo is in solitary confinement Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-2179.jpg|"It's all the fault of that little F-R-E-A-K." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-2357.jpg|Trying to avoid Timothy PrissyCreamPuff.jpg|"You're no cream puff yourself, dearie." Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-3730.jpg|Injured from the pyramid ElephantsSprayedwithPeanuts.jpg|Sprayed with peanuts ElephantFinale.jpg|Seen in the reprise of "When I See an Elephant Fly" Elephant Matriarch house of mouse.jpg|Catty and the other elephants in House of Mouse Trivia *The animation of Catty and the other Gossipy elephants getting spooked by Timothy Q. Mouse was recycled for use in Goliath II for the scene with the elephant herd getting spooked by a mouse. *Like the other elephants within the Matriarch's close circle, Catty's name isn't revealed in the movie. Her name is only seen on concept artwork in the gallery on the Dumbo DVD. Category:Dumbo characters Category:Elephants Category:Circus performers Category:Reformed characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Bullies